This invention relates to an aralkylaminopyrimidine derivative, a process for producing thereof and an insecticide, an acaricide and a fungicide containing said derivative as the active ingredient.
Some aralkylaminopyrimidine derivatives have been known in the art. For example, Journal of American Chemical Society (J. A. C. S), 80, p. 2189 (1958) discloses 4-benzylamino-6-chloropyrimidine and 4-furylamino-6-chloropyrimidine as diuretic intermediates, and no insecticidal or acaricidal activity can be recognized in these compounds. Also, Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 36666/1984 discloses an aminopyrimidine derivative represented by the following formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.a and R.sub.b each represent a lower alkyl group or a halogen atom, or R.sub.a and R.sub.b are bonded to represent a trimethylene group or a tetramethylene group; R.sub.c represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; X represents an alkylene group; Z represents a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group (said substituent is one or two selected from a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group and a lower alkoxy group), a furyl group or a thienyl group.
The above known compound has fungicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal activities, and effective against important injurious insects in agriculture and horticulture such as diamondback moth, two-spotted spider mite, etc. and also against serious diseases in agriculture and horticulture such as powdery mildew, anthracnose, early blight, late blight, blast, etc.
However, these compounds are not sufficient in activity as the insecticidal and acaricidal agents.
The present inventors have intensively studies in order to obtain compounds having further excellent insecticidal, acaricidal and fungicidal activities than the above known compounds, and consequently found that by substituting the substituent when Z in the above formula is a phenyl group with specific substituents, insecticidal and acaricidal activities are remarkably improved, to accomplish the present invention.